The Allying Forces
by Sprocolate
Summary: CHAP 6 UP! It's time for Harry to take the next step in his life. Helping the Order and doing things he never thought possible. These assignments will lead him to unexpected places. (::cough cough:: DURMSTRANG!)
1. Contemplation

Disclaimer: Seeing as everyone else puts these babies up, I figured I would too. I obviously don't own Harry Potter, or any such character, cuz if I did.I would not have a crappy job, and I would have LOTS of money. I can dream(  
  
A/N: Seeing as this is my first attempt, and knowing u don't want to horrendously damage my fragile self-esteem, you should have constructive criticism in the reviews. Of course, if u r a cool kid, u will notice the loophole, that means u can be mean later ;) So, review!  
  
Chapter One: Contemplation  
  
It was yet another typical day for an atypical boy. Harry Potter, a stranger to few things, had a knack for finding trouble, and getting back out of it. It was this he was thinking about as he sat on the only swing still functional in a Little Whinging park. 'How do I always manage to get into trouble? And if I am so lucky to get out of the trouble, what gets me into it in the first place?' Harry wondered.  
  
It had been his stupidity that had made him go traipsing through the English air space on Threstrals to get to the Ministry of Magic in London, to fall into the trap set by the self-styled Lord Voldemort near the end of his fifth year. It had also been his stupidity that had caused Sirius' downfall and his death. On the upside, his blunder had finally awoken the wizarding world to Voldemort's revival. This was little consolation, however, as he had now lost his third and final parental figure. All the other adults in his life were more like aunts and uncles, or mentors. Not someone he could as easily confide in as his parents' best friend.  
  
His morbid thoughts sunk deeper and deeper into more depressing ones, as the sun also made its way to the end of its dance across the sky. Like the phoenix, the sun would die tonight, its rays still passed onto the world by the moon, until it was time for it to be reborn the next morn in a blaze of fiery glory. The sun would be reborn like a phoenix, but not like his godfather who would remain dead.  
  
Harry tried not to wallow in his despair, everyone had told him that was the way Sirius would have wanted to die. 'How can they say that? Sirius would never have wanted to die at all! He would have wanted to stay here with me! To keep being with me! And now he can't, not now and not ever!' Harry screamed within his mind. He scuffed the gravel beneath him violently, thinking of all the people who were so jealous of him and his fame, and imagining he was kicking some sense into them, literally. They should know that he would give it all up in a heartbeat, for even one more day with his dearly departed.  
  
The dying sun beams were twinkling fainter and fainter on his glasses, but as Harry was looking at the lines in the gravel his feet had dug, he barely noticed the change. So absorbing were the small canyons he had made, he also didn't notice Dudley's gang approach him from behind. A swift push off the swing, and an unexpected fall made him realize his mistake.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the uncurably criminal Harry!" Piers Polkiss sneered, apparently unaware of his mistake.  
  
Harry caught it and said coolly, "Shocking that you will risk your neck without 'Big D!' to help you. And anyway, it's incurable, and if you want to find out why, stick around."  
  
This had an effect on Dudley's group. Although they all found it unbelievable that this skinny boy in front of them (almost matching Piers' physique perfectly) could have any chance against 11 other boys, they had never provoked him. Obviously Harry had something going for him that made Dudley so afraid, so they were never too keen to find out what it was in front of Dudley, who would always put a stopper on tormenting Harry. This is why they chose to pick a fight with Harry in Dudley's absence, so they could find out what it was that Dudley tried to protect them all from.  
  
"Right, as if we would waste our time on you!" Piers shot back. He was never able to make a quality comeback that would actually hurt someone's feelings, and cause some damage.  
  
"Oh yes, you have so many other things to waste your time on, like, trying to read!" Harry's nimble mouth retorted. Being around people like Malfoy had adapted his mind to be able to come up with a quick and witty comeback to most situations.  
  
Before Piers' or the others' slow minds could work out what he had said, Harry bolted into the night. He was supremely anxious to continue the mind- numbing look into his past. He found what he thought would be his "Thinking Haven" at Mrs. Figg's house. Mrs. Figg was a neighbor whom in the past babysat him while the Dursley's were off to do something pleasant, which they never wanted Harry to partake in. He had never enjoyed those visits (seeing as she was a batty old lady, always talking about her cats), but now he had a reason to. She was now his ally, and although she was a squib, she was connected to the Order of the Phoenix, and could be a veritable wealth of information if talked to sweetly enough. However, that was not Harry's goal tonight. He had far too much information in his head to be bothered with anymore.  
  
"I wish I had a Pensieve." Harry spoke aloud, as he rummaged in a fake plant, looking for the spare key. It had been charmed by Mrs. Figg herself, though rather poorly (as she was a squib). It was a very jagged, cold, hard, and gold caterpillar Harry picked up that Mrs. Figg had told him about once she revealed what she was. She said that Harry was always welcome. Taking her up on that offer in her absence, Harry unceremoniously stuffed the "key" into the lock, vaguely aware of the familiarity with a winged key in his first year.  
  
The door opened, and the smell of cats hit him squarely in the nose. He chucked the caterpillar back into the shrubs, and turned on the light switch. Had he been carrying anything, he certainly would have dropped it in shock as he saw what was in the cooky old squib's living room. 


	2. The Mission Arises

Disclaimer: You know, I almost don't want to put this here. Because, if I don't maybe J.K. Rowling will sue me for all I'm worth (a cookie jar and a collection of tin lunchboxes). And THEN, I could sue her for wrongful persecution by saying that any use of the word "the" is unclearly defined as my disclaimer on a totally unrelated, and obscure site that no one reads anyway. And THEN she will realize how hilarious I am, and use my ideas in books 6 and 7. Then we will both be rich, and I can pay someone to make me look hot. And THEN, she'll hook me up with a son of her friend (Just for the hell of it, let's say she's friends with the Royal Family). And THEN I'll marry Prince William, become Princess of my home country of Wales. All because I didn't write an obvious disclaimer.::sigh:: Oooh, and if I reach review 100, I promise I will stop writing! Won't that be a treat! And if you don't like it, REVIEW ANYWAY! Oh, what a tangled web I weave. MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Chapter Two: The Mission Arises  
  
It was a Griffin! A Griffin of such a deep and rich red, that Harry actually thought it was bleeding. That was until he saw the elegant golden flecks gleaming on its head, neck, shoulders and flanks. It turned its glorious head sideways, all the better to consider Harry with its startling sapphire eyes that were placed in the predatorial position on the side of its head. It occurred to Harry that the best course of action would be to bow to this magnificent creature, as Hagrid once taught him in the Care of Magical Creatures class.  
  
So, Harry bowed, looking at the wine-red griffin, with its awe inspiring golden speckles, with a stare as equally intense as the griffin's own. It took seconds before the griffin inclined its head and gracefully bent its scaly knees in a return mark of respect and acceptance.  
  
With the formalities over, Harry's eyes were then free to wander. A knapsack stuck out to him, as it was on the griffin's back, at the base of the feathery neck. He saw scrolls protruding from the edges and assumed that this must be an elaborate postal carrier, and walked forward to get Mrs. Figg's letter (as he naturally speculated it was for) and a glint of gold caught his eye. Always noticing fine details, he saw that the twinkle was in fact the name tag of the griffin on a dragon-hide collar. In intricate lettering, Harry found the name of the animal to be Timmeron, a name that meant 'Of the heavens' in Elfin.  
  
"Hullo Timmeron. Have you got a letter for Mrs. Figg then? I'll just nip it out, shall I?" Harry said, carefully informing Timmeron what he was doing, so as not to offend or startle him. Harry assumed Timmeron was in fact a male, as the regal presence of the griffin could not be mistaken for anything but.  
  
Timmeron showed no sign that this action bothered him, so Harry began rifling through the letters in the pouch. He could not find any for Mrs. Figg, but the last one read:  
  
Mr. H. Potter Mrs. Figg's Living Room Wisteria Walk Little Whinging Surrey  
  
"It's for me?"  
  
Timmeron again dipped his head to mime yes before his four nimble feet brought him to a window. No sooner had Harry ducked, than the powerful blood red wings opened, and lifted the glorious being up to the stars and up to the heavens, just like his namesake. Harry's eye's followed Timmeron's progress till he was completely lost to the heavens, and then without another moment's hesitation, Harry opened his letter.  
  
**beginning of letter**  
  
Dear Master Potter,  
  
We wish to inform you of your success of being accepted to become a Durmstrang Institute exchange student. You, along with fifteen of your peers, will come to our noble school in place of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for one standard school year. A list of school books and equipment is included. You will meet at Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station on September First at 10 o'clock, as usual. You and your fellows will take Hogwarts Express to Hogsmeade, where you will then continue to the Durmstrang Institute. We look forward to an enlightening upcoming year. Regards,  
  
Madame Carthak Headmistress of the Durmstrang Institute  
  
**end of letter**  
  
'Exchange Student? I didn't apply for this! I've never even heard of it!' Harry thought furiously. As if answering his unspoken thoughts, his own Hedwig flew in with yet another letter. He gave her a small pat, and in return she gave him an affectionate nip before returning to her cage, and placing her head under her wing. Unraveling the scroll, Harry saw familiar writing.  
  
**beginning of letter**  
  
Good Evening Harry,  
  
Hope this finds you very well, but still a little confused. You have just received an invitation to attend Durmstrang for a year. As you are well aware, you did not sign up for this. I took the liberty of adding you and a select others to the list for certain reasons that you will come to know. The other children that are going are:  
  
Hufflepuff: Justin Finch-Fletchley Ernie Macmillan Hannah Abbott Susan Bones  
  
Gryffindor: Harry Potter Ronald Weasley Hermione Granger Virginia Weasley  
  
Ravenclaw: Roger Davies Terry Boot Cho Chang Lisa Turpin  
  
Slytherin: Draco Malfoy Adrian Pucey Pansy Parkinson Millicent Bulstrode  
  
Only you, and those connected to the Order will know of the magnitude of the situation. Durmstrang has long been accused of teaching the Dark Arts and it is now imperative that we know of all situations there. As your humorous attempt at building me an army last year  
  
**break in letter**  
  
Harry could almost see his headmaster's eyes twinkling as he wrote that part of the letter. And Harry had a quick laugh remembering how he and his friends had started the DA to thwart Professor Umbridge.  
  
**continuation of letter**  
  
were indeed harmless in nature, it is the Order's fear that Voldemort may use Durmstrang as a feeder into his Death Eaters. He could be building a following that would be most sinister in nature. I encourage you to discuss this amongst the other children that can be trusted, but only at opportune times. I expect you will be at The Burrow soon, so feel free to discuss freely there. More instructions to come.  
  
Best Always, Albus Dumbledore Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.  
  
**end of letter**  
  
Harry flipped to the other sheaf of parchment that he had gotten in his first letter.  
  
**beginning of letter**  
  
UNIFORM Exchange students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (Blood Red) One pair protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar) Set of heavy furs (Mink, Rabbit, or Polar Bear)  
  
NEW COURSE BOOKS All students should acquire a copy of: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)  
By Miranda Goshawk Useful Dark Arts in Useful Times  
By Ivanovitch Karkaroff  
  
**end of letter**  
  
Harry finished reading before stuffing it in his pocket. When he had come here, it had been to release some if this thoughts to the great unknown, and now he had accumulated more. He sighed, and made his way back to number 4, Privet Drive. 


	3. The Letters

A/N: I think the last disclaimer speaks for itself ;) And I am aware I put number 6 Privet drive, and I just haven't gotten around to fixing it, so DEAL. There are other mistakes, but you don't see me riding you about yours, do u? Of course not, u've prolly never seen me. So anywho, chapter three.  
  
Chapter Three: The Letters  
  
Harry managed to sneak in through the back door without attracting any attention to his late night arrival. This was good, because he did not want to incur any more wrath from his muggle aunt and uncle than needed. Furthermore, the Dursley's were being quite a bit more snappish on account of their son's, Dudley, sickness. Harry used to think that Dudley was faking it. Dudley would groan and moan all day, and his only means of communication was writing. Harry felt Dudley had had quite enough of the restrictive diet, so he feigned Strep Throat so he could have some ice cream. (Which he "said" was the only thing he could swallow) After that development, Harry was quite sure that Dudley was in fact faking.  
  
Not that all that bothered Harry. For, on the rare occasions he was in the kitchen unsupervised (such as now, in the kitchen close to midnight), he could whip up a magnificent sundae made from all the sugary confections bought for Dudley, with the Dursley's none the wiser. Harry was also quite sure that sooner rather that later, Dudley would no longer be able to get out of his bed, even by falling off, so he could totter around getting what he wanted. It seemed he had almost reached the weight that his enormous legs could no longer uphold, and that was an awesome feat that would stop him from ever leaving his bed.  
  
"Ah well, the neighborhood shall be safer in any case" Harry thought wryly, placing a cherry on top of his creation, and stepping back to better admire his handiwork. "Perfect! It is a pity I'm going to eat it. Ah well, can't have everything!" And with that, Harry went upstairs for a beautifully delicious supper, and a dreamless sleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning started the same as any other. Uncle Vernon was apparently trying to pound down the door in his attempts to wake Harry, and shouting "GET UP BOY! GET UP!" at the top of his enlarged lungs. A longing glance at his Hogwarts countdown confirmed what Harry already knew. It was two more weeks till he left this Hell Hole, and he could go to Hogwarts. It was then he remembered he was going to Durmstrang this year instead. Reminding himself to write to Ron and Hermione about it, he scampered downstairs for a meager breakfast.  
  
Harry was wolfing down his cereal when he had a feeling he was being watched. He found the source. Beady, little eyes were peering at him over the morning paper. Seeing that Harry now knew he was being watched, Uncle Vernon dropped both the paper, and the pretense that he was not looking at Harry. Without taking his eyes off Harry, he beckoned his wife over.  
  
"Petunia darling, I just had a crazy idea of how to fix the boy's horrid hair!"  
  
And so came about "The Crazy Idea"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry later found himself in a bleach smelling bathroom, furiously washing his hair of the remnants of the Dursley's plan. The "Crazy Idea" was to bleach Harry's black tresses to weaken it, and then give it a straightening agent to make it lie flat. What it resulted in made Harry look like a very skinny, bespectacled Dudley! His hair was now a fair blonde with the appearance of being plastered to his head. It was beyond awful. 'Perhaps it will grow back properly like it did when Aunt Petunia shaved it', he thought hopefully.  
  
He was also upset with himself that he hadn't put up much of a fight. There had been many threats from both Harry and Uncle Vernon, but none of them could make the other see their point of view, so both were struggling to do what they wanted. In the end, brute force conquered Harry's desperateness. Even Harry could not compete with an overly large man squashing the air out of him. 'Oh the 'Famous Harry Potter'.conqueror of the Dark Lord, submits to hair treatment'. Reporters such as Rita Skeeter would have a field day, luckily she was still under Hermione's influence and could not write such ousting tales.  
  
When the degrading experience was over, Harry miserably made his way back to his room, only to find a small, fluffy, gray something zipping around wildly.  
  
"Pig?!" Harry had to shout twice to get the excitable owl's attention. Pig came careening down into Harry's face, breaking his glasses and knocking him backwards into the wall. Harry hastily taped his glasses, and then managed to get the minute letter off the minute leg, and lofted the bird back into the air, where it immediately commenced its mad circlings again.  
  
**beginning of letter**  
  
Hey Harry!  
  
I just got my Durmstrang letter. I'm so glad we got it! What a weird experience, for no extra cost! Mom said you could come stay with us till we leave. I'm still supposed to get you to ask the Muggles, but we all know we will come get you Friday at 5 anyway, by Floo. No need to reply. Keep Pig till we get there.  
  
Ron  
  
**end of letter**  
  
"Friday! That's tomorrow!" Harry chortled, refilling Hedwig's water for Pig to drink out of. Seeing that his Snowy Owl was tolerating the fluffy nuisance, Harry ran off to tell the Dursley's he was leaving tomorrow so he could come back and pack.  
  
When he came back, he found more letters on his bed. One was obviously from Hermione in her tidy handwriting, and the other was in a strangely familiar handwriting. But if it was from whom he thought it was from, that would be impossible.  
  
"B-but that can't be right!" Harry stammered.  
  
He tore open the letter, and not even bothering to skim his eyes over the message, he looked at the last word, the writer's name. It was the name that he had thought, but it was impossible that he should see it.  
  
Sirius 


	4. From the other side

Disclaimer: Same as always  
  
A/N: Well, fan fiction finally started recognizing I was an author, by putting me in the Just-in. Yay. Maybe, people I don't know will finally be able to read this stuff, and review it, so I'll know if I should continue. Anywho, chapter 4.  
  
Another A/N: Well, I realized chapters 4 and 5 were horrendously short as I was rewriting all the other chapters, I decided to combine the two. So here's the new combination.  
  
Chapter Four: Deaths, Dreams, and Discussions  
  
**beginning of letter**  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Knowing you, you've probably already read my name before my letter. I know I would. I also know that this has come as a huge shock for you. Dumbledore has known of this capability for a few days now, but thought it best I tell you, instead of him. The reason why we can communicate (through letters only I'm afraid) is because Voldemort has somehow breached the world off the dead. He has as yet failed in his attempt to physically raise the dead, but he can now communicate with us. He has been meeting with certain abominations of the world's past (muggle and wizard alike) in order to raise the dead in his attempts to build the most fearsome army the world has ever seen.  
  
Your parents dearly wanted to write to you as well, but as they have been dead for longer it is harder for them. So I am to pass along to you, the message that they love you dearly, and are so proud of the young man you've become; as am I. I have never begrudged my death to you, as it was you who gave me life, so neither should you blame yourself. You were the reason I lived, and it was only right that I was able to give my life for you. I could not have given my life in a better way, or for a better cause. You are important too the world to die so young, and you must fulfill the prophesy. If it is either you or him who will live, you should know who most people are rooting for. Also, do not blame yourself. It was Voldemort and his Death Eaters that killed me, not some imaginary folly you think you caused. One day we will all have our revenge. Give Voldemort Hell for us Harry! And find out what he's up to, that's why you are going to Durmstrang.  
  
With Love and Affection Always,  
  
Sirius  
  
P.S.  
  
We can not abuse this situation Harry. The ministry is not fully behind Dumbledore and the Order yet, and they may notice the owl's crossing over worlds and may attempt to shut it down before we are able to pin point Voldemort's plan. (One letter a week should be enough, and I will pass messages to and from your parents.) Your parents and I will always be watching you and loving you.  
  
**end of letter**  
  
Harry had to read it twice before he could even think about it. He also had to wipe away the beginnings of tears that were already clouding his vision. His mom. . . his dad. . . his godfather. . . were all a letter away.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Fitful bouts of nervous sleep were all that met Harry that night. Though he could not clearly remember his multiple dreams through the hours of darkness, he always awoke sweaty and pale. When his eyes would finally pop open and released him from the nightly terrors, shabby walls and creepy shadows met his eyes. The large tree outside his window always swayed in the nocturnal breezes, casting eerie shadows on the wall, not to mention the scraping branches on the window. Normally these things would not bother the hero, but with Voldemort and the Death Eaters prowling around, some people have had to become as guarded as Mad-Eye Moody.  
  
Desperate to keep his mind off the letters he could send to the world of the dead, Harry started thinking about his future. He had now seen other Aurors, and most were not as marked as Moody was. He had been giving the career definite thought, and when Professor McGonagall had given him her vote of confidence, he had redoubled his efforts in order to get the grades it would take to become an Auror.  
  
Pleasant and normal teenage dreams flashed in the back of his eyelids as he dreamed he was famous for an accomplishment he could remember, and not a travesty of his past. He sighed in his sleep, pulled the blanket closer to his chin, gave a faint smile, and drifted off into the normalcy of a pleasant dream.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As planned, the Weasley's came at 5 the very next day. If Harry was surprised that they were actually on time, it was nothing compared to the open staring and open mouths directed at Harry. It seemed he had forgotten about his new hair style in the wake of Sirius's letter from last night, but Ron and the twins couldn't help but notice. And notice they did.  
  
"Oy! Harry! I say chap, your new do seems to have gotten away from you, then?" Fred jokingly asked. This remark was met by a round of laughter by the wizards (including Harry, who had regained most of his good humor in the face of leaving the Dursley's), and a look of utmost indignation from Aunt Petunia. It had been after all her handiwork that had transformed Harry into a blond.  
  
"Well, I'll see you then" said Harry, completely lacking any and all grief what-so-ever. And with that, the Weasley's, Harry, and Harry's possessions disappeared with a flash of green flame. The Dursley's were once again left with soot and ash all over the floor, and a faint "The Burrow!" still resounding in the fireplace.  
  
Harry's appearance at the Burrow triggered another bout of giggles from Hermione and Ginny, and a sympathetic tutting from Mrs. Weasley. Before the giggles could even become too rowdy, a flick of Mrs. Weasley's wand had fixed Harry's hair to normal. His nervous pat to his head, turned into a sigh of relief as he slumped into a proffered chair from Fred. Big Mistake.  
  
"Sunken Sitters! It's our latest! It looks like a chair, but you fall right through!" George chortled, helping Harry up from the floor, while the other twin snickered appreciatively.  
  
"I noticed." Harry mumbled, checking the subsequent chair for solidity.  
  
What happened next was a typical day at The Burrow. Once again Harry had arrived on de-gnoming day. "Perhaps they save these for when I come' Harry thought idly before running out into the sunshine to join the gnome chucking contest.  
  
It wasn't until after dinner that Harry was able to fill Ron and Hermione in on the recent happenings.  
  
"Oh yes, we found out same day you did. We were ever so shocked, but of course, I explained it all in my letter. You DID read my letter, didn't you?" Hermione informed and inquired.  
  
It was then Harry realized he hadn't. "No," Harry said, quite abashed, "I had so much going on then, it totally slipped my mind. I'm sorry"  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it. Now what do you think Voldemort could be up to?"  
  
Harry and Hermione then proceeded to have a passionate discussion of Voldemort's activities, with Ron suspiciously silent. When the other two noticed he was not adding to their conversation, they asked him about it.  
  
"I was trying to remember something I heard at the last Order meeting, over the extendable ears. They said something abo-"  
  
Ron was forcefully shut into silence by a heart breaking scream, emanating from downstairs.  
  
A/N: REVIEW 


	5. A Come and Go

Disclaimer: I. . . OWN. . . NOTHING. . . BUT . . . MY . . . OWN. . . DEMENTEDNESS. Leave it at that, and be thankful for that. Otherwise, had I the power to make mass children and adults alike to read my books, they would brainwash you and you would become my slave!! But face it, who wouldn't want to work for me ;) Ah well, I'll settle for my one reader.  
  
A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my faithful reader, Piggylette (who at this point, happens to be my only reader ;) ) YAY Piggylette!  
  
Chapter Five: A Come and Go  
  
With a look, the trio rushed downstairs to see a sobbing Mrs. Weasley (she was obviously the origin of the scream) profusely hugging another red-head. Harry figured it was either Bill or Charlie coming for a surprise visit, but when he saw the horn-rimmed glasses, he knew who it was. Percy.  
  
It seemed Percy had been feeling guilty about the row he had had with his father. Now that Voldemort's return was known and widely accepted, Percy had felt the need to apologize with his estranged family, hence the unexpected visit.  
  
With a curt nod to his older brother (who was now turning blue from lack of air), Ron sat down by the table. He, understandably, was not quite ready to forgive Percy. Harry and Hermione joined Ron while Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen making tea.  
  
Percy adjusted his glasses, looking decidedly uncomfortable and executed a perfectly planned and well rehearsed apology to his youngest brother and friends. Also, adding his sympathies about the night at the Department of Mysteries (conveniently leaving out that it had been his boss and idol that had led to the teens' rash actions).  
  
"Well, it's all in the past dear. Everyone will be so pleased that you've come home." Mrs. Weasley said fondly.  
  
Percy then explained that his dad had been right. Not only about Voldemort, but about Fudge as well. This admonition showed more fervently than his words how sincere he was. Never before would he have admitted something that would prove him wrong, and hurt his pride.  
  
"It seemed old Fudge did indeed want a spy in this household. After my. . . err. . . departure, he was much less eager to talk with me." Percy said, his lips slightly curled up in the disdain he felt. "I never would have thought it of him. He came clean nearly a week ago, offering his apologies. He said I could transfer if I wished. He probably just didn't want me anymore. Although, he did say he would write me a glowing reference. It didn't feel right to accept it, so I left without any of his help."  
  
"OH! You poor dear!" Mrs. Weasley said, swooping down and muffling out any reply from her son, as she smothered him in yet another bear hug.  
  
The trio had had enough of the unexpected homecoming, so they excused themselves to go back upstairs. All three had lost their zealous desire to talk about Voldemort, and his plan of action, so the boys and Hermione went their separate ways to get ready for bed. The following morning Percy was gone, but Mr. Weasley had accompanied him to work, and Ginny was still sitting at the table slowly shaking her head and attempting to eat toast. Unfortunately, the toast kept hitting her nose, and she was only chewing on air, as she stared into space.  
  
"She's still in a right state of shock" Mrs. Weasley sagely said.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next two weeks flew by in a blur. This was welcome to Harry, because he didn't need to think or feel much. He had written to Sirius and his parents, but he didn't know what to write. He had long gotten over the deaths of his parents, and only just had he gotten over Sirius. It seemed that he wasn't really talking with Sirius, but only sharing with him information that he probably knew anyway. He hoped Sirius would understand. Harry just didn't want to get too attached to the letters, because it only seemed a matter of time before those too, were taken away.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Diagon Alley was a welcome break to the monotony. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all had a lot more stuff to buy than usual because of the exchange. Harry and Hermione bought their robes at the usual Madame Malkin's, there was no place better. They then accompanied Ron to a second hand robe shop, and while Ron was looking, Harry gave the man behind the counter a Galleon to bring out some quality robes, and pretend they were on sale.  
  
When they left the robe store, Ron was positively gushing at his good fortune to find robes that looked practically new, and at such a good price. Harry and Hermione shared a secret smile, but also shared Ron's happiness. They knew how touchy he was about being poor, and they always wanted to help him and the rest of the Weasley's, but they would never accept any help. 'Ah well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him' Harry mused, glad that he at last did something to repay his best friend's family for all their hospitality.  
  
They went around to several more stores to find some quality, inexpensive fur coats. They all ended up finding some at good prices. Hermione had wanted to get a fake one, because she thought it was so sad to kill an innocent animal. Ron said they were dead anyway, and jokingly said she'll probably start a "Liberate Ostentatious and Sickening Trenchcoats" cause, or a LOST cause as they would call it. Hermione got a bit huffy about it, but when the shopkeeper told her the real furs would stay warmer and that all the animals had died of natural causes, she caved in and got a mink. The boys decided to be a bit more butch, and both got polar bear ones.  
  
They passed by the accessory shop, as they all already had gloves and did not need new ones. Before they made their way to Flourish and Blott's, they stopped at the Fortescue Ice Cream parlor, and ate some sundaes to relieve some of the summer heat. Not to mention it was hard work carrying all their parcels of heavy robes and cloaks!  
  
Thoroughly refreshed after their ice cream, they went and bought their spell books. They slowly trundled their way back to the Three Broomsticks to wait for Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, and Harry ordered three Butterbeers at the bar. Harry and Ron started talking about the Chudley Canons and their chances at a competition, while Hermione started poring over her new books.  
  
"Can you believe THAT?" Hermione said, almost aghast.  
  
Harry and Ron both were used to such strange outbursts from her, but went ahead and pretended to be interested, as she would tell them anyway. "What is it Hermione?"  
  
"Well, I'll tell you! This book isn't about defense at all! It's actually telling us how to use it!" Hermione informed them.  
  
"Oh yes, Sirius", Harry had to take a breath, "told me that I should watch out for Krum during the Triwizard tournament. He said that they were being taught it. Oh, thanks". The thanks were directed towards Madame Rosmerta, the woman who worked at the bar. She always wore glittering high heels, and today was no exception with Molten Red. "I say, Hermione. . . Do you still talk to Krum?" inquired Harry.  
  
"Well, I really think that is none of your business" Hermione said, rather coyly, but her flushed cheeks, and red ears gave away the true answer. The boys looked at her in such a way that she finally caved and answered, "Yea, we do. He said that he will see me there if he can, but I don't know how he could. But, all the same, it will be nice to see him again."  
  
Further conversation was cut short by the arrival of the Weasley women. They all Flooed back to the Burrow to pack, and await the morning train that would take them on to a strange and exotic place.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"You'd think mum would learn to chill after all these years of us going off to school" Ron said bitterly, having to yell over his mother's screams for them to hurry up.  
  
The trip to King's Cross was uneventful, and they were transported smoothly to it in a fashionable, black Ministry Car. Mrs. Weasley's prediction that they were going to be late, and miss the train, proved to be as accurate as Professor Trelawney's predictions, as Harry astutely pointed out, as they hurried through the barrier, and caught their first glimpse of Hogwarts Express for several months. They recognized a few friendly faces, and met with a few unwelcome visitors, but the three friends managed to secure a private compartment to themselves.  
  
Ginny and Luna squeezed into the compartment a few minutes later. As Harry and Ron learned in their first year, dramatic events can only lead to friendship, and fighting off a group of Deatheaters is one. Also, Luna's unflinching belief in Harry last year caused him to overlook her oddness, and befriend her. They talked a little bit about the exchange program until Ron and Hermione returned, and they all whiled away the hours with magical games they were not permitted to use during the summer. The train stopped at the Hogsmeade station, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron had to say goodbye to Luna, and all their other friends whom they wouldn't be seeing all year. With resolute faces, they all sat back down to commence their journey into the unknown, to Durmstrang. 


	6. Arriving

Disclaimer: HA! Gnihton wonk I! Enola em evael! Ti nettirw dah I woh sa gniees, oot remialcsid a deen t'ndluow I taht, dnah ruoy ni levon htgnel lluf a ni tub, etisbew a no ti gnidaer eb t'ndluow uoy esiwrehto, gnithyna nwo t'nod I taht won yb wonk dluohs uoy.  
  
A/N: There is sort of a "surprise" or two in this chapter. . . anywhere in the chapter . . . that if you happen to find, and review about it, you'll GET SUMFIN! PWOMISE( okbye. . .  
  
The plump witch with the kind face came by once again with the food trolley. She also told them to go ahead and change into their Durmstrang uniform, because the temperature had already started dropping. They didn't need to be told twice, because the air had indeed become frigid.  
  
After slipping into their blood-red robes, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny started to wander aimlessly throughout the train, to see all the others that were accompanying them to Durmstrang. They saw all the Hufflepuffs (whom they already knew), and waved pleasantly at them before continuing down the train. They bumped into the Ravenclaws, who seemed to have a similar mindset of looking for all the other students. Harry blushed when he saw Cho, and noticed that she also diverted her eyes away from him, after their eyes had met. Harry was definitely very pleased to see that she was as far away from Roger as she could get, as Roger had asked her out last year, and Cho had tried to use him to make him jealous.  
  
'Perhaps it isn't quite over with Cho yet' Harry thought, but those thoughts quickly stopped when he looked at the other two Ravenclaws. They of course must be Terry Boot and Lisa Turpin. Harry recognized their names vaguely from the first year sorting, but had seen them around school a bit more. Terry was a strapping young man with perfectly toned muscles that Harry would kill for. His hair, as dark as Harry's, managed to lay in a stylishly messy coif that Harry could never hope to achieve. Harry knew that if it came between him and Terry, Cho would choose Terry, and Harry was jealous just thinking about it. The Lisa Turpin girl reminded Harry of Ginny. Both were petite young girls, with a slight smattering of freckles, but Lisa was blond, with very curly hair. All looked like an enjoyable lot so everyone smiled at the others, and the Gryffindors moved on knowing that the next group they would meet would be Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins.  
  
And indeed, not two minutes later, a compartment door opened revealing the sneering visage of a blond boy, a pug faced girl, a tall and athletic boy, and a mountain of what they assumed was a female.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potty, some Weasels, and a mudblood. This must be quite exciting for you all, I'm sure. Never been to such a high class place as Durmstrang I bet" Draco said, each word dripping in dislike.  
  
"Oh, you're quite right, but you must be even happier about it. You'll fit right in with the traitors and Deatheaters" Harry snapped back, his words matching Malfoy's in enmity.  
  
"I did warn you the first day we met, about the company you should keep. At Durmstrang there won't be any of those "noble people" riff-raff to help you out.it's all on OUR terms now" Draco drawled, turning to leave.  
  
"Be that as it may Malfoy, you no longer have your bodyguards." Hermione shot at Draco's retreating back. The same thought seemed to occur to Draco, but when the four Gryffindors yelled an attack cry at once, the Slytherins spun around to meet them.  
  
The friends had always joked about how useless Pansy was, and this was proved true, as she backed away from the fight and made a run for it down the train. Millicent, however, proved to make up for it not by her prowess in fighting, but sheer weight and muscle. The Gryffindor girls, although small in stature, were able to duck and weave; poking eyes here, and kicking shins there. On the whole, it was as fair a fight as you could get with Slytherins.  
  
During the fight, Draco had Ron in a headlock and was pulling "that loathsome red hair" and hurling copious amounts of insults at Ron's family. That served to enrage Ron to a point where he was able to flip Draco up and over his back and onto the floor. Hermione then dashed into the fray, and did an elbow drop to Draco's stomach, causing him to double up in pain.  
  
Ron gave Hermione an incredulous look before she shrugged and yelled that she had seen it on TV. With Draco down for the count, the two friends were able to go help Harry. Harry was found with his arms held behind his back by Millicent while Adrian was feigning punches. Ron figured he didn't want to sully his attractive face and body by fighting, and was stalling until the time Draco cam back into action. As Draco was still moaning on the ground, he could be of no use. So the girls jumped on to Millicent's back, almost downing her, and Ron's mad lunge at Adrian successfully knocked his head against the wall. This caused Adrian to feebly wave his hand in surrender.  
  
'Really, he's not so bad... . .' thought Ron, '. . . when he's almost knocked out! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' and ran to help the girls.  
  
They seemed to be doing just fine on their own. They had forced Millicent into numerous seat restraint devices and she glared at them all as she struggled against her binds. The four part Gryffindor team turned to leave, smacking their hands together as if cleaning off imaginary dust. Just as the compartment door was closing, a high-pitched "You'll pay!" reached their ears. Hermione and Ginny both let out a derisive snort. They now knew why Millicent hardly ever spoke.  
  
Pansy was found a few moments later darting around an empty compartment, rather like Pig would, jabbering to herself and looking wildly around. Ginny said to leave her and shove off, so they did. The crew then made their way back to their compartment to gather their things and to disembark at their new school at which they had just arrived.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The 16 students (one was a dazed Pucey and another was a still frightened Pansy) were ushered inside a large, but un-ornate castle. The entrance hall looked like a gaping mouth, and Harry had the feeling of being swallowed alive, as he entered into the bowels of the school. Scantily decorated, barely lit, and unwelcoming as the architecture was, nothing but smiling faces caught his eyes on the people. The staff seemed genuinely pleased to have them come, and Harry and most of the others were quite grateful not to be met by the entire school at once, when they were still trying to let everything soak in.  
  
"Good Effning. I am ze Headmeestress of Durmstrang. Ve are delighted chu came vrom 'Ogwartz, and are vairy looking forvard to good yeer. Ze uzzur students vill be coming tomorrow, pleez make yourself comfur'ble. Ve haff arranged special sveetes, like your school, for you. Pleez, follow ze elves. Ve vill talk more tomorrow." And with that, Madame Carthak swept from the room, leaving the kids with nothing else to do, but follow the elves. Hermione gave them all a pained look, and Ron and Harry exchanged glances, knowing what Hermione was thinking . . . starting up S.P.E.W. at their new school. At least some things never changed. 


End file.
